wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Gilneas City
| loc = Central Gilneas | government = Hereditary monarchy | ruler = King Genn Greymane | affiliation = Alliance }} Gilneas City (Gilneas Város, de gyakran Greymane Város) Gilneas Királyságának fővárosa.. Ezzen a sötét és baljós városon keresztűl szűk, macskaköves utcák vezetnek, melyeken gótikus házak futnak végig. A központi főterén található akatedrálisa. Úgy tűnik, hogy Genn Greymane a városon kívűl lévő Greymane Manor-ban (Szürkesörény Kastély) él. A Invasion of Gilneas (Gilneas Inváziója) idején a város a Forsaken-ek (Elhagyottak) kezére került. Végül a Gilneas Liberation Front (Gilneas Felszabadító Front), a Éjelf és a 7th Legion (7. Légió) egyesül erői felszabadították és visszaszerezték az Szövetség számára. Gilneas City is the initial starting zone for worgen in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Players begin as unafflicted humans and witness the initial invasion of the wild worgen. During escape while helping the citizens evacuate, the player's character is bitten by one of them and infected. Though the player is able to help push back the worgen invasion, the character succumbs to the curse and becomes just as wild as the attackers. The next phase of the story occurs in Gilneas, outside the city, and when the player eventually returns to the City, it is to use these new worgen abilities to drive back the invading Forsaken. Travel Due to it being the phased beginning zone of the worgen, there is no way to reach the playable phases of Gilneas from the outside, and no way to return to them once players have departed. Gilneas City can be entered, but it is completely abandoned. Inhabitants Notable characters See Gilneas City NPCs. Players meet a variety of notable characters here, chief among them Genn Greymane, the leader of the worgen. Lord Darius Crowley is perhaps the second most notable, one of the Gilnean nobles who disagreed with Genn's decision to leave the Alliance, so much that he organized a civil war against his king. For his efforts he was imprisoned, but he later helped Genn and the others in their fight against the feral worgen and then the Forsaken. Quests See Gilneas City quest list and . Quests within Gilneas City have dark and foreboding feel to them. Perhaps the only moment of tranquility is when players first arrive, but it is the calm before the storm, for immediately upon completing their first quest the city is attacked by feral worgen. Most quests have to do with holding these foes at bay long enough to help evacuate different parts of the city, while others deal with convincing allies to help (Darius Crowley) and rescuing them from prison. Worgen are the ever-present foe, but in the end, players succumb to the same curse. Further quests down the line bring players back to the city to contend with the Forsaken invasion, helping to drive out Sylvanas Windrunner and her troops. Areas of interest Maps WorldMap-GilneasCity.jpg|Map of Gilneas City Subzones Notes *As in the initial phase of the Allen Farmstead, there is a picture within one of the buildings of Greymane Court that houses a picture of a little girl whose eyes blink. Media File:Artpanel 099.jpg|Outside Gilneas City File:Gilneasmodel.jpg|Gilneas City model as shown at Blizzcon - 09 File:GreymaneCity.jpg|Gilneas city ss shown at Blizzcon - 09 WoWScrnShot_052811_125414.jpg|Gilneas City WoWScrnShot_052811_125425.jpg|Gilneas flag with the tower in the back WoWScrnShot_052811_125559.jpg|Worgens invading Gilneas City BlinkingPicture2.jpg|The blinking picture Patch changes * External links ru:Город Гилнеас